


Listen to Your Heart

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Character Death, Community: hp_ficathon, Gen, Post - Half-Blood Prince, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-28
Updated: 2007-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only you'd listen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen to Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "If only you'd listen"

"If only you had listened to Albus. He told you to find every inactive horcrux before you went after Voldemort himself. He tried to teach you how to distinguish true memories from false."

"If only you had listened to Severus. He tried to tell you that Albus had asked him to cast the killing curse. He tried to show you the pensive beforehand."

"If only you had listened to Ron. He told you that the best strategy was to take out the Death Eaters in small groups. He told you that they would be easy to pick off while they were out on raids."

"If only you had listened to Hermione. She told you to use your head and stop rushing headlong into trouble like always. She told you to meet her at The Three Broomsticks tonight because she had something important to tell you."

"If only you had listened to your own heart, Harry, then you might not be lying here tonight."

With a sigh, Sirius hoisted the newest spirit to his feet and led him away from his cooling body.


End file.
